villainyandvirtuefandomcom-20200213-history
Blackbird
Created and portrayed by XinarTheNeko A girl whit the gift of shapeshifting whit amnesia who is trying to find her place in life. Biography Before the RP She woke alone in a back ally a few monts ago, not knowing who she was or where she came from. Not even knowing how the world worked anymore. She had bad injuries, probably after fighting. But what and why she cant remember. She healed living on scraps, not daring to go out to the big streets and the unknown until a raven landed next to her. She looked fasinated at the black bird and a moment later she her self was a raven. Fying came natrual for her, later flying around the city, learning how things worked once more from a birds eyes. And some people would say "Look at that black bird" or something like that, making her in time take the name Blackbird as her own. She been flying inn and out of the city, seeing some other animals (like the wolf in the forest, street cat and dog in the city and some other of the normal animals) learning to take other forms, and surviving as an animal. But her favorite form still is the raven, but also in time she also have learned to live more and more in her human form, or some times in others human form... In the RP -- Appearance Her tru form is a slim and tall girl whit nice female forms. She is quite pale, but in a healty way. Her hair is raven black and strait, going down to the midle off her back. She allways wear a black tank topp, baggy but agile black pants and a black leather jacket. She also wear a black mask covering mainly her eyes and forehead, leaving her nose and rose red lipps exposed. Personality Her personality is not well formed due to her memory loss not long ago. And she can easy be manipulated, formed and missused. But she got lots off enegry, and are allways restles. Whanting to know whats her way, as she feel lost and misplaced. She might act sceptical at first, not really knowing how she is suppouse to be around anyone. But she is fast to oppend up, get attach, maybe a bit to fast... Relationships -- Application Name: Ramona Felsh Alias: Blackbird Gender: Female Age:19 Alignment: Neutral Specialisations: Shapeshifter The ability to morph her own boody in the shape of any living creature, animal and humanoid. Also this might include gender swaping and voice change. But she must have seen the animal/ person at some point in her life, not being abel to take a form seen on a photos and so on. And she will always ceep her raven black eyes, making it posible to identify her. Animal tongue The ability to understand and talk to all creature Physical Description: Her tru form is a slim and tall girl whit nice female forms. She is quite pale, but in a healty way. Her hair is raven black and strait, going down to the midle off her back. She allways wear a black tank topp, baggy but agile black pants and a black leather jacket. She also wear a black mask covering mainly her eyes and forehead, leaving her nose and rose red lipps exposed. Personality Description: Her personality is not well formed due to her memory loss not long ago. And she can easy be manipulated, formed and missused. But she got lots off enegry, and are allways restles. Whanting to know whats her way, as she feel lost and misplaced. She might act sceptical at first, not really knowing how she is suppouse to be around anyone. But she is fast to oppend up, get attach, maybe a bit to fast... Backstory: She woke alone in a back ally a few monts ago, not knowing who she was or where she came from. Not even knowing how the world worked anymore. She had bad injuries, probably after fighting. But what and why she cant remember. She healed living on scraps, not daring to go out to the big streets and the unknown until a raven landed next to her. She looked fasinated at the black bird and a moment later she her self was a raven. Fying came natrual for her, later flying around the city, learning how things worked once more from a birds eyes. And some people would say "Look at that black bird" or something like that, making her in time take the name Blackbird as her own. She been flying inn and out of the city, seeing some other animals (like the wolf in the forest, street cat and dog in the city and some other of the normal animals) learning to take other forms, and surviving as an animal. But her favorite form still is the raven, but also in time she also have learned to live more and more in her human form, or some times in others human form... Other: Due to her power she dont really know her tru form, she only asumes its her girl form as she woke like that. And she is bi-sexual as gener dont really make sense to her whit her powers. She can also easly be manipulated to go good or evil by others since she dont understans sosiety, rights and wrongs.